hi
by 224389
Summary: hi


p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDonald John Trump/strong (born June 14, 1946) is the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="List of Presidents of the United States" href=" wiki/List_of_Presidents_of_the_United_States"45th/a and current a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="President of the United States" href=" wiki/President_of_the_United_States"President of the United States/a. Prior to entering politics he was a businessman and television personality./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Trump was born and raised in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Queens" href=" wiki/Queens"Queens/a, New York City, and earned an a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Economics" href=" wiki/Economics"economics/a degree from the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania" href=" wiki/Wharton_School_of_the_University_of_Pennsylvania"Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania/a. He then took charge of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="The Trump Organization" href=" wiki/The_Trump_Organization"The Trump Organization/a, the real estate and construction firm founded by his paternal grandmother, which he ran for four and a half decades until 2017. During a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#Real_estate_career"his real estate career/a, Trump has built, renovated, and managed numerous office towers, hotels, casinos, and golf courses. Besides real estate, he started a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#Side_ventures"several side ventures/a and has lent the use of his name for the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#Branding_and_licensing"branding of various products and properties/a. He owned the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Miss USA" href=" wiki/Miss_USA"Miss USA/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Miss Universe" href=" wiki/Miss_Universe"Miss Universe/a pageants from 1996 to 2015, and he hosted a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="The Apprentice (U.S. TV series)" href=" wiki/The_Apprentice_(U.S._TV_series)"The Apprentice/a, a reality television series on NBC, from 2004 to 2015. As of 2017, Forbes listed him as the 544th wealthiest person in the world (201st in the United States) with a net worth of $3.5span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanbillion./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Trump first publicly expressed interest in running for political office in 1987. He won two a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Reform Party of the United States of America" href=" wiki/Reform_Party_of_the_United_States_of_America"Reform Party/a presidential primaries in 2000, but withdrew a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#2000_presidential_campaign"his candidacy/a early on. In June 2015, he launched his campaign for the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="United States presidential election, 2016" href=" wiki/United_States_presidential_election,_2016"2016 presidential election/a and quickly emerged as the front-runner among 17 candidates in the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Republican Party presidential primaries, 2016" href=" wiki/Republican_Party_presidential_primaries,_2016"Republican primaries/a. His final opponents suspended their campaigns in May 2016, and in July he was formally nominated at the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="2016 Republican National Convention" href=" wiki/2016_Republican_National_Convention"Republican National Convention/a along with Indiana governor a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Mike Pence" href=" wiki/Mike_Pence"Mike Pence/a as his a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Running mate" href=" wiki/Running_mate"running mate/a. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#2016_presidential_campaign"His campaign/a received unprecedented media coverage and international attention. Many of the statements he made at rallies, in interviews, or on social media were a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Trump campaign controversies" href=" wiki/Trump_campaign_controversies"controversial or class="noprint Inline-Template" style="line-height: 1; font-size: 11.2px; white-space: nowrap;"[a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Wikipedia:Citation needed" href=" wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed"span title="This claim needs references to reliable sources in the body of the article. (April 2017)"not verified in body/span/a]/sup/span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Trump won the general election on November 8, 2016, in a surprise victory against a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Democratic Party (United States)" href=" wiki/Democratic_Party_(United_States)"Democratic/a opponent a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hillary Clinton" href=" wiki/Hillary_Clinton"Hillary Clinton/a. He became a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="List of Presidents of the United States by age" href=" wiki/List_of_Presidents_of_the_United_States_by_age"the oldest/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="List of Presidents of the United States by net worth" href=" wiki/List_of_Presidents_of_the_United_States_by_net_worth"wealthiest/a person to assume the presidency, the first without a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="List of Presidents of the United States by previous experience" href=" wiki/List_of_Presidents_of_the_United_States_by_previous_experience"prior military or government service/a, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="United States presidential elections in which the winner lost the popular vote" href=" wiki/United_States_presidential_elections_in_which_the_winner_lost_the_popular_vote"the fifth elected with less/a than a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Plurality (voting)" href=" wiki/Plurality_(voting)"plurality/a of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Popular vote (representative democracy)" href=" wiki/Popular_vote_(representative_democracy)"national popular vote/a. His a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#Political_positions"political positions/a have been described by scholars and commentators as a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Populist" href=" wiki/Populist"populist/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Protectionism in the United States" href=" wiki/Protectionism_in_the_United_States"protectionist/a, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="American nationalism" href=" wiki/American_nationalism"nationalist/a./span/emTrump was born on June 14, 1946 at the Jamaica Hospital Medical Center, a style="background: none; color: #0b0080;" title="Queens" href=" wiki/Queens"Queens/a, New York City. He was the fourth of five children born to a style="background: none; color: #0b0080;" title="Fred Trump" href=" wiki/Fred_Trump"Frederick Christ "Fred" Trump/a (1905–1999) and a class="mw-redirect" style="background: none; color: #0b0080;" title="Mary Anne Trump" href=" wiki/Mary_Anne_Trump"Mary Anne Trump/a (née MacLeod, 1912–2000).sup id="cite_ref-2" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-2"[2]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-3" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-3"[3]/a/sup His siblings are a style="background: none; color: #0b0080;" title="Maryanne Trump Barry" href=" wiki/Maryanne_Trump_Barry"Maryanne/a (born 1937), Fred Jr. (1938–1981), Elizabeth (born 1942), and a style="background: none; color: #0b0080;" title="Robert Trump" href=" wiki/Robert_Trump"Robert/a (born 1948)./p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Ancestry" class="mw-headline"Ancestry/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Further information: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump family" href=" wiki/Trump_family"Trump family/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump's ancestors originated from the village of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Kallstadt" href=" wiki/Kallstadt"Kallstadt/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Palatinate (region)" href=" wiki/Palatinate_(region)"Palatinate/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Germany" href=" wiki/Germany"Germany/a on his father's side, and from the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Outer Hebrides" href=" wiki/Outer_Hebrides"Outer Hebrides/a isles of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Scotland" href=" wiki/Scotland"Scotland/a on his mother's side. All his grandparents, and his mother, were born in Europe. His mother's grandfather was also christened "Donald".sup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher201719_4-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher201719-4"[4]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His paternal grandfather, a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Friedrich Trump" href=" wiki/Friedrich_Trump"Friedrich Trump/a, first emigrated to the United States in 1885 (aged 16), became a citizen in 1892, and amassed a fortune operating boom-town restaurants and boarding houses in the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Seattle" href=" wiki/Seattle"Seattle/a area and the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Klondike, Yukon" href=" wiki/Klondike,_Yukon"Klondike/a region of Canada, during the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Klondike Gold Rush" href=" wiki/Klondike_Gold_Rush"gold id="cite_ref-5" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-5"[5]/a/sup On a visit to his home village, he met a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Elizabeth Christ Trump" href=" wiki/Elizabeth_Christ_Trump"Elisabeth Christ/a and married her in 1902. After two years in New York City, the couple returned to Kallstadt but were ordered to leave in 1905 because the authorities said Friedrich had missed military service, so they settled in New York id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA23_23-25.5D_6-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA23_23-25.5D-6"[6]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-7" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-7"[7]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEBlair2015a.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dig1ZCgAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA5_5.5D_8-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEBlair2015a.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dig1ZCgAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA5_5.5D-8"[8]/a/sup He died from the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Flu pandemic of 1918" href=" wiki/Flu_pandemic_of_1918"flu pandemic of 1918/a and Elizabeth incorporated the family real estate business, Elizabeth Trump and Son, which would later become a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Trump Organization" href=" wiki/The_Trump_Organization"The Trump Organization/a./p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump's father a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Fred Trump" href=" wiki/Fred_Trump"Fred/a was born in the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Bronx" href=" wiki/Bronx"Bronx/a, and worked with his mother since he was 15 as a real estate developer, primarily in the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Borough (New York City)" href=" wiki/Borough_(New_York_City)"New York boroughs/a of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Queens" href=" wiki/Queens"Queens/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Brooklyn" href=" wiki/Brooklyn"Brooklyn/a. He eventually built and sold thousands of houses, barracks and id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEBlair2015a.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dig1ZCgAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA5_5.5D_8-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEBlair2015a.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dig1ZCgAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA5_5.5D-8"[8]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-dad_9-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-dad-9"[9]/a/sup Trump's mother Mary Anne emigrated in 1930 (aged 18) from her birthplace of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Tong, Lewis" href=" wiki/Tong,_Lewis"Tong, Lewis/a, Scotland to New York, where she worked as a id="cite_ref-Pilon_10-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Pilon-10"[10]/a/sup Fred and Mary were married in 1936 and raised their family in id="cite_ref-Pilon_10-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Pilon-10"[10]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-11" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-11"[11]/a/sup Elizabeth's other son, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="John G. Trump" href=" wiki/John_G._Trump"John/a, became a physicist and id="cite_ref-12" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-12"[12]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Education" class="mw-headline"Education/span/h3  
div class="thumb tright" style="clear: right; float: right; margin: 0.5em 0px 1.3em 1.4em; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 172px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
Trump at a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="New York Military Academy" href=" wiki/New_York_Military_Academy"New York Military Academy/a, 1964sup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA45_45.5D_13-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 9.89632px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA45_45.5D-13"[13]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-14" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 9.89632px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-14"[14]/a/sup/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump grew up in the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Jamaica Estates" href=" wiki/Jamaica_Estates"Jamaica Estates/a neighborhood of Queens, New York. He attended the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Kew-Forest School" href=" wiki/Kew-Forest_School"Kew-Forest School/a from kindergarten through seventh grade,sup id="cite_ref-:0_15-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-:0-15"[15]/a/sup riding the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="New York City Subway" href=" wiki/New_York_City_Subway"subway/a to id="cite_ref-16" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-16"[16]/a/sup By age 13, Trump's rambunctious behavior prompted his parents to enroll him at the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="New York Military Academy" href=" wiki/New_York_Military_Academy"New York Military Academy/a, a boarding school in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Cornwall, New York" href=" wiki/Cornwall,_New_York"Cornwall, New York/a. "I was a wise guy, and they wanted to get me in line," Trump said. "Thinking back, it was a very positive influence."sup id="cite_ref-:0_15-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-:0-15"[15]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In August 1964, Trump entered a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Fordham University" href=" wiki/Fordham_University"Fordham University/a in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Bronx" href=" wiki/The_Bronx"the Bronx/a. After two years at Fordham, he transferred to the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Wharton School" href=" wiki/Wharton_School"Wharton School/a of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="University of Pennsylvania" href=" wiki/University_of_Pennsylvania"University of Pennsylvania/a in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Philadelphia" href=" wiki/Philadelphia"Philadelphia/a, because it offered one of the few real estate studies departments in United States academia at the id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEBlair2005.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3DAiFeQZhakXQC.26pg.3DPA16_16.5D_17-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEBlair2005.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3DAiFeQZhakXQC.26pg.3DPA16_16.5D-17"[17]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-auto_18-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-auto-18"[18]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In addition to his father, other role models whom he sought to emulate included the Manhattan developer a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="William Zeckendorf" href=" wiki/William_Zeckendorf"William id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA47_47.5D_19-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA47_47.5D-19"[19]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA50_50.5D_20-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA50_50.5D-20"[20]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA104_104-105.5D_21-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA104_104-105.5D-21"[21]/a/sup While at Wharton, he worked at the family's company, Elizabeth Trump Son, named for a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Elizabeth Christ Trump" href=" wiki/Elizabeth_Christ_Trump"his paternal id="cite_ref-22" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-22"[22]/a/sup He graduated from Penn in May 1968 with a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Bachelor of Science" href=" wiki/Bachelor_of_Science#North_America"Bachelor of Science degree/a in id="cite_ref-auto_18-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-auto-18"[18]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-23" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-23"[23]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-24" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-24"[24]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump was not drafted during the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Vietnam War" href=" wiki/Vietnam_War"Vietnam id="cite_ref-defer_25-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-defer-25"[25]/a/sup While in college from 1964 to 1968, he obtained four student id="cite_ref-26" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-26"[26]/a/sup In 1966, he was deemed fit for service based upon a military medical examination, and in 1968 was briefly classified as fit by a local draft board, but was given a 1-Y a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Selective Service System" href=" wiki/Selective_Service_System"medical deferment/a in October id="cite_ref-Whitlock21July_27-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Whitlock21July-27"[27]/a/sup He attributed his medical deferment to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Calcaneal spur" href=" wiki/Calcaneal_spur"heel id="cite_ref-28" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-28"[28]/a/sup In 1969, he received a high number in the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Draft lottery (1969)" href=" wiki/Draft_lottery_(1969)"draft lottery/a, which would also have likely exempted him from id="cite_ref-Whitlock21July_27-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Whitlock21July-27"[27]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-RG_29-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-RG-29"[29]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-SE_30-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-SE-30"[30]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Family" class="mw-headline"Family/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Family of Donald Trump" href=" wiki/Family_of_Donald_Trump"Family of Donald Trump/a/div  
div class="thumb tright" style="clear: right; float: right; margin: 0.5em 0px 1.3em 1.4em; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 172px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
The Trumps at the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Inauguration of Donald Trump" href=" wiki/Inauguration_of_Donald_Trump#Inaugural_balls"inaugural ball/a/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump has five children by three marriages, and eight id="cite_ref-31" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-31"[31]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-32" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-32"[32]/a/sup His first two marriages ended in widely publicized id="cite_ _33-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_ -33"[33]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At age 30 in 1977, Trump married his first wife, Czech model a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ivana Trump" href=" wiki/Ivana_Trump"Ivana Zelníčková/a, at the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Marble Collegiate Church" href=" wiki/Marble_Collegiate_Church"Marble Collegiate Church/a in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Manhattan" href=" wiki/Manhattan"Manhattan/a. The ceremony was performed by Reverend a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Norman Vincent Peale" href=" wiki/Norman_Vincent_Peale"Norman Vincent id="cite_ref-34" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-34"[34]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-BarronNYT_35-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-BarronNYT-35"[35]/a/sup The couple had three children: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Donald Trump Jr." href=" wiki/Donald_Trump_Jr."Donald Jr./a (born 1977), a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ivanka Trump" href=" wiki/Ivanka_Trump"Ivanka/a (born 1981), and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Eric Trump" href=" wiki/Eric_Trump"Eric/a (born 1984). Ivana became a vice president of the company,sup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher82_36-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher82-36"[36]/a/sup and was naturalized as a a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="United States citizen" href=" wiki/United_States_citizen"United States citizen/a in id="cite_ref-37" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-37"[37]/a/sup The couple divorced in 1992 following Trump's affair with actress a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Marla Maples" href=" wiki/Marla_Maples"Marla id="cite_ref-38" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-38"[38]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 1993, Maples gave birth to their daughter a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Tiffany Trump" href=" wiki/Tiffany_Trump" id="cite_ref-Slate07202016_39-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Slate07202016-39"[39]/a/sup They married two months later, with Trump's father Fred serving as a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Groomsman" href=" wiki/Groomsman#Best_man"best id="cite_ref-40" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-40"[40]/a/sup The couple separated in 1997 and divorced in id="cite_ref-41" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-41"[41]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-42" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-42"[42]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Following his second divorce, Trump entered a steady relationship with a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Slovenia" href=" wiki/Slovenia"Slovene/a model a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Melania Trump" href=" wiki/Melania_Trump"Melania Knauss/a. They were married in 2005 at a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Bethesda-by-the-Sea" href=" wiki/Bethesda-by-the-Sea"Bethesda-by-the-Sea/a Episcopal Church on the island of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Palm Beach, Florida" href=" wiki/Palm_Beach,_Florida"Palm Beach, Florida/a. A reception followed at Trump's a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Mar-a-Lago" href=" wiki/Mar-a-Lago"Mar-a-Lago/a estate, attended by a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Bill Clinton" href=" wiki/Bill_Clinton"Bill/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Hillary Clinton" href=" wiki/Hillary_Clinton"Hillary Clinton/a among other id="cite_ref-Gillin21July_43-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Gillin21July-43"[43]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-44" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-44"[44]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-Post52208_45-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Post52208-45"[45]/a/sup In 2006, Melania became a naturalized United States id="cite_ref-46" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-46"[46]/a/sup Later that year, she gave birth to their son id="cite_ref-47" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-47"[47]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-48" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-48"[48]/a/sup In addition to English, Barron is also fluent in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Slovene language" href=" wiki/Slovene_language" id="cite_ref-Katz3Sept_49-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Katz3Sept-49"[49]/a/sup Melania Trump is now the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="First Lady of the United States" href=" wiki/First_Lady_of_the_United_States"First Lady of the United States/a./p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Upon acceding to the presidency, Trump delegated the management of his real estate business to his two adult sons, Eric and Don id="cite_ref-50" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-50"[50]/a/supMeanwhile, his daughter Ivanka resigned from a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Trump Organization" href=" wiki/The_Trump_Organization"The Trump Organization/a and moved to Washington with her husband a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Jared Kushner" href=" wiki/Jared_Kushner"Jared Kushner/a. She serves as assistant to the president,sup id="cite_ref-51" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-51"[51]/a/sup while he is a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Senior Advisor to the President of the United States" href=" wiki/Senior_Advisor_to_the_President_of_the_United_States"Senior Advisor/a in the White id="cite_ref-52" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-52"[52]/a/sup Trump's elder sister, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Maryanne Trump Barry" href=" wiki/Maryanne_Trump_Barry"Maryanne Trump Barry/a, is an inactive federal appeals court judge on the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="United States Court of Appeals for the Third Circuit" href=" wiki/United_States_Court_of_Appeals_for_the_Third_Circuit"Third id="cite_ref-53" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-53"[53]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Religion" class="mw-headline"Religion/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump family" href=" wiki/Trump_family"Trump family/a was originally a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Lutheran" href=" wiki/Lutheran"Lutheran/a in Germany,sup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEBlair2015b.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3DuJifCgAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA28_28-29.5D_54-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEBlair2015b.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3DuJifCgAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA28_28-29.5D-54"[54]/a/sup and his mother's upbringing was a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Presbyterian" href=" wiki/Presbyterian"Presbyterian/a in id="cite_ref-55" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-55"[55]/a/sup His parents married in a Manhattan Presbyterian church in id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher201729_56-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher201729-56"[56]/a/sup As a child, he attended Sunday School at the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="First Presbyterian Church in Jamaica" href=" wiki/First_Presbyterian_Church_in_Jamaica"First Presbyterian Church/a in Jamaica, Queens, and had his a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Confirmation" href=" wiki/Confirmation"confirmation/a id="cite_ref-Shabad29Aug_57-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Shabad29Aug-57"[57]/a/sup In the 1970s, his family joined the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Marble Collegiate Church" href=" wiki/Marble_Collegiate_Church"Marble Collegiate Church/a (a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="New York City" href=" wiki/New_York_City"New York City/a affiliate of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Reformed Church in America" href=" wiki/Reformed_Church_in_America"Reformed Church in America/a) in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Manhattan" href=" wiki/Manhattan" id="cite_ .18.17_58-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_ .18.17-58"[58]/a/sup The pastor at that church, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Norman Vincent Peale" href=" wiki/Norman_Vincent_Peale"Norman Vincent Peale/a, author of ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Power of Positive Thinking" href=" wiki/The_Power_of_Positive_Thinking"The Power of Positive Thinking/a/em and ema class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Art of Living" href=" wiki/The_Art_of_Living"The Art of Living/a/em, ministered to Trump's family and mentored him until Peale's death in id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA81_81.5D_59-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher2017.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3Dx2jUDQAAQBAJ.26pg.3DPA81_81.5D-59"[59]/a/supsup id="cite_ .18.17_58-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_ .18.17-58"[58]/a/sup Trump, who is Presbyterian,sup id="cite_ref-60" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-60"[60]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-unplugged_61-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-unplugged-61"[61]/a/sup has cited Peale and his works during interviews when asked about the role of religion in his personal id="cite_ .18.17_58-2" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_ .18.17-58"[58]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After marrying his first wife Ivana in 1977 at Marble Collegiate Church, he attended that church until id="cite_ref-BarronNYT_35-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-BarronNYT-35"[35]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-Shabad29Aug_57-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Shabad29Aug-57"[57]/a/sup In 2016, Trump visited a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Bethesda-by-the-Sea" href=" wiki/Bethesda-by-the-Sea"Bethesda-by-the-Sea/a, an a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Episcopal Church (USA)" href=" wiki/Episcopal_Church_(USA)"Episcopal/a church, for Christmas id="cite_ref-62" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-62"[62]/a/sup Trump has said that he participates in a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Holy Communion" href=" wiki/Holy_Communion"Holy Communion/a. Beyond that, he has not asked God for forgiveness, stating: "I think if I do something wrong, I just try and make it right. I don't bring God into that picture."sup id="cite_ref-63" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-63"[63]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump refers to his a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ghostwriter" href=" wiki/Ghostwriter"ghostwritten/a book ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump: The Art of the Deal" href=" wiki/Trump:_The_Art_of_the_Deal"The Art of the Deal/a/em, a bestseller following publication in 1987, as "my second favorite book of all time, after the Bible. Nothing beats the Bible."sup id="cite_ref-Weigel11Aug_64-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Weigel11Aug-64"[64]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-Blinder21Aug_65-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Blinder21Aug-65"[65]/a/sup In a 2016 speech to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Liberty University" href=" wiki/Liberty_University"Liberty University/a, he referred to "Two Corinthians" instead of "a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Second Corinthians" href=" wiki/Second_Corinthians"Second Corinthians/a", eliciting chuckles from the id="cite_ref-66" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-66"[66]/a/sup Despite this, emThe New York Times/em reported that a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Evangelicalism" href=" wiki/Evangelicalism"Evangelical Christians/a nationwide thought "that his heart was in the right place, that his intentions for the country were pure."sup id="cite_ref-67" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-67"[67]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Outside of his church affiliations, Trump has had relationships with a number of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Christian" href=" wiki/Christian"Christian/a spiritual leaders, including Florida pastor a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Paula White" href=" wiki/Paula_White"Paula White/a, who has been described as his "closest spiritual confidant."sup id="cite_ref-68" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-68"[68]/a/sup In 2015, he asked for and received a blessing from a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Greek Orthodox Church" href=" wiki/Greek_Orthodox_Church"Greek Orthodox/a priest a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Emmanuel Lemelson" href=" wiki/Emmanuel_Lemelson"Emmanuel Lemelson/asup id="cite_ref-69" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-69"[69]/a/sup and, in 2016, released a list of his religious advisers, including a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="James Dobson" href=" wiki/James_Dobson"James Dobson/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Jerry Falwell Jr." href=" wiki/Jerry_Falwell_Jr."Jerry Falwell Jr./a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ralph Reed" href=" wiki/Ralph_Reed"Ralph Reed/a and id="cite_ref-70" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-70"[70]/a/sup Referring to his daughter Ivanka's a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Conversion to Judaism" href=" wiki/Conversion_to_Judaism"conversion/a to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Judaism" href=" wiki/Judaism"Judaism/a before her marriage to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Jared Kushner" href=" wiki/Jared_Kushner"Jared Kushner/a, Trump said in 2015: "I have a Jewish daughter; and I am very honored by that […] it wasn't in the plan but I am very glad it happened."sup id="cite_ref-71" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-71"[71]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Health" class="mw-headline"Health/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A 2016 medical report issued by his doctor, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Harold Bornstein" href=" wiki/Harold_Bornstein"Harold Bornstein/a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Doctor of Medicine" href=" wiki/Doctor_of_Medicine"M.D./a, showed that Trump's a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Blood pressure" href=" wiki/Blood_pressure"blood pressure/a, liver and thyroid function were in normal id="cite_ref-72" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-72"[72]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-73" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-73"[73]/a/sup Trump says that he has never smoked cigarettes or consumed other drugs, including a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Marijuana" href=" wiki/Marijuana" id="cite_ref-74" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-74"[74]/a/sup He also a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Teetotalism" href=" wiki/Teetotalism"drinks no alcohol/a, a decision arising in part from watching his older brother Fred Jr. suffer from a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Alcoholism" href=" wiki/Alcoholism"alcoholism/a until his early death in id="cite_ref-nytimesalc_75-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-nytimesalc-75"[75]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-76" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-76"[76]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Wealth" class="mw-headline"Wealth/span/h3  
div class="thumb tleft" style="float: left; clear: left; margin: 0.5em 1.4em 1.3em 0px; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 172px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Hotel Las Vegas" href=" wiki/Trump_Hotel_Las_Vegas"Trump Hotel Las Vegas/a, with gold infused glasssup id="cite_ref-77" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 9.89632px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-77"[77]/a/sup/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump has said that he began his career with "a small loan of one million dollars" from his father (which "isn't very much compared to what I've built"), and paid back that loan with id="cite_ref-small-loan_78-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-small-loan-78"[78]/a/sup He was listed on the initial emForbes List/em of wealthy individuals in 1982 as having an estimated $200span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion fortune, including a share of his father's estimated $200span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion net id="cite_ref-OBrien2005Oct_79-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-OBrien2005Oct-79"[79]/a/sup He was absent from the list from 1990 to 1995 following losses which reportedly obliged him to borrow from his siblings' trusts in id="cite_ref-OBrien2005Oct_79-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-OBrien2005Oct-79"[79]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When he announced his candidacy on June 16, 2015, Trump released a one-page financial summary that stated a net worth of $8,737,540, id="cite_ref-80" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-80"[80]/a/supHe declared, "I'm really rich", which he said would make him less reliant upon large campaign id="cite_ref-81" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-81"[81]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-NPR17June_82-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-NPR17June-82"[82]/a/sup emForbes/em believed his suggestion of $9span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanbillion was "a whopper", figuring it was actually $4.1 id="cite_ref-Carlyle16June_83-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Carlyle16June-83"[83]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-86" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-86"[nb 1]/a/sup Trump has stated that his income for the year 2014 was $362span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" id="cite_ref-financial-pr_87-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-financial-pr-87"[86]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After Trump made controversial remarks about illegal immigrants in 2015, he lost business contracts with a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="NBCUniversal" href=" wiki/NBCUniversal"NBCUniversal/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Univision" href=" wiki/Univision"Univision/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Macy's" href=" wiki/Macy%27s"Macy's/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Serta (company)" href=" wiki/Serta_(company)"Serta/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="PVH (company)" href=" wiki/PVH_(company)"PVH Corporation/a, and Perfumania, which emForbes/em estimated negatively impacted his net worth by $125span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" id="cite_ref-Carlyle15July_88-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Carlyle15July-88"[87]/a/sup The value of the Trump brand may have fallen further during his presidential campaign, as some consumers boycotted Trump-branded products and services to protest his id="cite_ref-89" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-89"[88]/a/sup Bookings and foot traffic at Trump-branded properties fell off sharply in 2016,sup id="cite_ref-90" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-90"[89]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-91" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-91"[90]/a/sup and the release of the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Access Hollywood tape recordings" href=" wiki/Access_Hollywood_tape_recordings"emAccess Hollywood/em tape recordings/a in October 2016 exacerbated id="cite_ref-92" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-92"[91]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In their 2017 annual billionaires' rankings, ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Forbes" href=" wiki/Forbes"Forbes/a/em estimated Trump's net worth at $3.5 billion (544th in the world, 201st in the U.S.)sup id="cite_ref-forbes-2017-billionaires_1-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-forbes-2017-billionaires-1"[1]/a/sup and ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Bloomberg News" href=" wiki/Bloomberg_News"Bloomberg News/a/em estimates it at $3span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanbillion,sup id="cite_ref-Melby19July_85-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Melby19July-85"[85]/a/sup making him one of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="List of richest American politicians" href=" wiki/List_of_richest_American_politicians"richest politicians in American history/a. Trump himself stated that his net worth was over $10span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanbillion,sup id="cite_ref-financial-pr_87-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-financial-pr-87"[86]/a/sup with the discrepancy essentially stemming from the uncertain value of appraised property and of his a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Personal brand" href=" wiki/Personal_brand"personal id="cite_ref-Melby19July_85-2" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Melby19July-85"[85]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-93" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-93"[92]/a/sup/p  
h4 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Personal_taxes" class="mw-headline"Personal taxes/span/h4  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"See also: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#Discussion_of_tax_returns"§ Discussion of tax returns during presidential campaign/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"According to Trump's leaked 1995 federal tax returns, he claimed a loss of $916span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" id="cite_ref-auto1_94-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-auto1-94"[93]/a/sup Trump's leaked 2005 federal tax returns indicate that he paid $38 million in federal taxes and had a gross adjusted income of $150 id="cite_ref-nyt-taxes_95-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-nyt-taxes-95"[94]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-hill-taxes_96-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-hill-taxes-96"[95]/a/sup The White House confirmed the authenticity of the 2005 documents and stated: "Despite this substantial income figure and tax paid, it is totally illegal to steal and publish tax returns."sup id="cite_ref-nyt-taxes_95-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-nyt-taxes-95"[94]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-hill-taxes_96-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-hill-taxes-96"[95]/a/sup/p  
h2 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span id="Real_estate_career" class="mw-headline"Real estate career/span/h2  
div class="thumb tmulti tright" style="clear: right; float: right; margin: 0.5em 0px 1.3em 1.4em; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 204px; max-width: 204px;"  
div class="tsingle" style="margin: 1px; width: 202px; max-width: 202px;"  
div class="thumbimage" style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1;" /div  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left; clear: left;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Tower" href=" wiki/Trump_Tower"Trump Tower/a in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Midtown Manhattan" href=" wiki/Midtown_Manhattan"Midtown Manhattan/a/div  
/div  
div class="tsingle" style="margin: 1px; width: 202px; max-width: 202px;"  
div class="thumbimage" style="background-color: #ffffff; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1;" /div  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left; clear: left;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Central Park" href=" wiki/Central_Park"Central Park/a's a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Wollman Rink" href=" wiki/Wollman_Rink"Wollman Rink/a, which was renovated by Trump/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Business career of Donald Trump" href=" wiki/Business_career_of_Donald_Trump#Real_estate"Business career of Donald Trump § Real estate/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"While a student at the University of Pennsylvania, Trump began his real estate career at his father's company,sup id="cite_ref-parade_97-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-parade-97"[96]/a/sup Elizabeth Trump and id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTETrumpSchwartz200946_98-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTETrumpSchwartz200946-98"[97]/a/supThe company focused on middle-class rental housing in the New York City a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Borough (New York City)" href=" wiki/Borough_(New_York_City)"boroughs/a outside Manhattan, but also had business elsewhere. For example, during his a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Undergraduate education" href=" wiki/Undergraduate_education"undergraduate study/a, Trump and his father Fred successfully revitalized the foreclosed Swifton Village apartment complex in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Cincinnati" href=" wiki/Cincinnati"Cincinnati/a, Ohio boosting the occupancy rate from 66% to 100%.sup id="cite_ref-99" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-99"[98]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After being promoted to president of the company in the early 1970s (while his father became chairman of the board), he renamed it to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Trump Organization" href=" wiki/The_Trump_Organization"The Trump id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEBlair2005.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3DAiFeQZhakXQC.26pg.3DPA23_23.5D_100-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEBlair2005.5Bhttps:.2F. .com.2Fbooks.3Fid.3DAiFeQZhakXQC.26pg.3DPA23_23.5D-100"[99]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-101" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-101"[100]/a/sup In 1973, he and his father a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Legal affairs of Donald Trump" href=" wiki/Legal_affairs_of_Donald_Trump#Lawsuits_1970.E2.80.931999"drew wider attention/a when the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Justice Department (United States)" href=" wiki/Justice_Department_(United_States)"Justice Department/a contended that the organization systematically discriminated against African Americans wishing to rent apartments, rather than merely screening out people based on low income as the Trumps stated. An agreement was later signed in which the Trumps made no admission of wrongdoing, and under which qualified minority applicants would be presented by the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Urban League" href=" wiki/Urban_League"Urban id="cite_ref-LookingBack_102-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-LookingBack-102"[101]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-kranish_103-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-kranish-103"[102]/a/sup His adviser, publicist, and attorney during (and after) that period was a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Roy Cohn" href=" wiki/Roy_Cohn"Roy Cohn/a, who responded to attacks by counterattacking with maximum force, a tactic that Trump id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher201764-69_104-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher201764-69-104"[103]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Early_Manhattan_developments" class="mw-headline"Early Manhattan developments/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 1978, Trump consummated his first major real estate deal in Manhattan, purchasing a half-share in the decrepit Commodore Hotel, largely funded by a $70span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion construction loan jointly guaranteed by Fred Trump and the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Hyatt" href=" wiki/Hyatt"Hyatt/a hotel chain. After remodeling, the hotel reopened as the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Grand Hyatt New York" href=" wiki/Grand_Hyatt_New_York"Grand Hyatt Hotel/a, located next to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Grand Central Terminal" href=" wiki/Grand_Central_Terminal"Grand Central id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEWooten200932-35_105-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEWooten200932-35-105"[104]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-WashingtonPost_106-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-WashingtonPost-106"[105]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Also in 1978, Trump finished negotiations to develop a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Tower" href=" wiki/Trump_Tower"Trump Tower/a, a 58-story, 202-meter (663-foot) skyscraper in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Midtown Manhattan" href=" wiki/Midtown_Manhattan"Midtown Manhattan/a, which emThe New York Times/em attributed to his "persistence" and "skills as a negotiator."sup id="cite_ref-107" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-107"[106]/a/sup The building was completed in 1983, and houses both the primary a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Penthouse apartment" href=" wiki/Penthouse_apartment"penthouse/a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Condominium" href=" wiki/Condominium"condominium/a residence of Trump and the headquarters of The Trump id="cite_ref-TrumpTowerResidence_108-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-TrumpTowerResidence-108"[107]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-TrumpTowerResidence1_109-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-TrumpTowerResidence1-109"[108]/a/sup Trump Tower was the setting of the NBC television show emThe Apprentice/em, and includes a fully functional television studio id="cite_ref-110" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-110"[109]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Repairs on the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Wollman Rink" href=" wiki/Wollman_Rink"Wollman Rink/a (originally opened in 1949 in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Central Park" href=" wiki/Central_Park"Central Park/a) were started in 1980 by a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="General contractor" href=" wiki/General_contractor"general contractor/a unconnected to Trump. Despite an expected span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanspan class="frac nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;"2span class="visualhide" style="position: absolute; left: -10000px; top: auto; width: 1px; height: 1px; overflow: hidden;" /spansup style="line-height: 1; font-size: 11.2px;"1/sup⁄sub style="line-height: 1; font-size: 11.2px;"2/sub/span-year construction schedule, the repairs were not completed by 1986. Trump took over the project, completed it in three months for $750,000 less than the initial budget of $1.95 million, and operated the rink for one year with all profits going to charity in exchange for the rink's a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Concession (contract)" href=" wiki/Concession_(contract)"concession/a id="cite_ref-Bloomberg_L.P_111-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Bloomberg_L.P-111"[110]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump acquired the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Plaza Hotel" href=" wiki/Plaza_Hotel"Plaza Hotel/a in Manhattan in 1988 for $400span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion, and asked his then-wife Ivana to manage its operation and id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEWooten200965-66_112-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEWooten200965-66-112"[111]/a/sup The hotel was built in 1907, and Trump called it "the ultimate work of art." According to hotel expert Thomas McConnell, the Trumps boosted it from a three-star to a four-star ranking, and sold it in 1995, by which time Ivana was no longer id="cite_ref-113" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-113"[112]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Palm_Beach_estate" class="mw-headline"Palm Beach estate/span/h3  
div class="thumb tright" style="clear: right; float: right; margin: 0.5em 0px 1.3em 1.4em; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 222px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
The a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Mar-a-Lago" href=" wiki/Mar-a-Lago"Mar-a-Lago/a residence, which Trump owns/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Mar-a-Lago" href=" wiki/Mar-a-Lago"Mar-a-Lago/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump acquired the historic a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Mar-a-Lago" href=" wiki/Mar-a-Lago"Mar-a-Lago/a estate in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Palm Beach, Florida" href=" wiki/Palm_Beach,_Florida"Palm Beach, Florida/a, in 1985 for $5span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion, plus $3span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion for the home's furnishings. It was built from 1924 to 1927 by heiress and socialite a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Marjorie Merriweather Post" href=" wiki/Marjorie_Merriweather_Post"Marjorie Merriweather Post/a, who envisioned the house as a future winter retreat for American presidents./p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In addition to using the home for this purpose, Trump also turned it into a private club with membership fees of $150,000. Soon thereafter, he acquired a condominium complex in Palm Beach with a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Lee Iacocca" href=" wiki/Lee_Iacocca"Lee Iacocca/a that became Trump Plaza of the Palm id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEWooten200962_114-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEWooten200962-114"[113]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Atlantic_City_casinos" class="mw-headline"Atlantic City casinos/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Harrah's at Trump Plaza" href=" wiki/Harrah%27s_at_Trump_Plaza"Harrah's at Trump Plaza/a opened in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Atlantic City, New Jersey" href=" wiki/Atlantic_City,_New_Jersey"Atlantic City, New Jersey/a in 1984. The hotel/casino was built by Trump with financing by a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Holiday Inn" href=" wiki/Holiday_Inn"Holiday Corporation/a,sup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEWooten200957-58_115-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEWooten200957-58-115"[114]/a/sup and operated by the Harrah's gambling unit of Holiday Corp. Renamed simply "Trump Plaza", the casino's poor results exacerbated disagreements between Trump and Holiday Corp., which led to Trump paying $70 million in May 1986 to buy out Harrah's interest in the id="cite_ref-116" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-116"[115]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-swartz_117-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-swartz-117"[116]/a/sup Trump also acquired a partially completed building in Atlantic City from the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Hilton Worldwide" href=" wiki/Hilton_Worldwide"Hilton Corporation/a for $320span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion. When completed in 1985, the hotel/casino became a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Golden Nugget Atlantic City" href=" wiki/Golden_Nugget_Atlantic_City"Trump Castle/a. Trump's wife, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ivana Trump" href=" wiki/Ivana_Trump"Ivana/a, managed the id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEWooten200959-60_118-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEWooten200959-60-118"[117]/a/sup/p  
div class="thumb tleft" style="float: left; clear: left; margin: 0.5em 1.4em 1.3em 0px; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 222px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
Entrance of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Taj Mahal" href=" wiki/Trump_Taj_Mahal"Trump Taj Mahal/a in a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Atlantic City" href=" wiki/Atlantic_City"Atlantic City/a/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Later in 1988, Trump acquired the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Taj Mahal casino" href=" wiki/Taj_Mahal_casino"Taj Mahal casino/a in Atlantic City in a transaction with a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Merv Griffin" href=" wiki/Merv_Griffin"Merv Griffin/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Resorts International" href=" wiki/Resorts_International"Resorts id="cite_ref-119" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-119"[118]/a/sup The casino was opened in April 1990, and was built at a total cost of $1.1span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanbillion, which at the time made it the most expensive casino ever id="cite_ref-120" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-120"[119]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-121" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-121"[120]/a/sup Financed with $675span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion in a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Junk bonds" href=" wiki/Junk_bonds"junk bonds/asup id="cite_ref-UPI9April_122-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-UPI9April-122"[121]/a/sup at a 14% interest rate, the project entered a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Chapter 11" href=" wiki/Chapter_11"Chapter 11/a bankruptcy the following id="cite_ref-abc_123-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-abc-123"[122]/a/sup Banks and a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Bondholders" href=" wiki/Bondholders"bondholders/a, facing potential losses of hundreds of millions of dollars, opted to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Debt restructuring" href=" wiki/Debt_restructuring"restructure/a the debt./p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Taj Mahal emerged from bankruptcy on October 5, 1991, with Trump ceding 50 percent ownership in the casino to the bondholders in exchange for lowered interest rates and more time to pay off the id="cite_ref-NYTimes_124-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-NYTimes-124"[123]/a/sup He also sold his financially challenged a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Shuttle" href=" wiki/Trump_Shuttle"Trump Shuttle/a airline and his 282-foot (86 m) a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Megayacht" href=" wiki/Megayacht"megayacht/a, the ema class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Princess" href=" wiki/Trump_Princess"Trump id="cite_ref-UPI9April_122-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-UPI9April-122"[121]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-Schneider19May_125-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Schneider19May-125"[124]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-McQuade16Aug_126-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-McQuade16Aug-126"[125]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Taj Mahal was repurchased in 1996 and consolidated, along with Trump Plaza and Trump Castle, into a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Hotels Casino Resorts" href=" wiki/Trump_Hotels_%26_Casino_Resorts"Trump Hotels Casino Resorts/a (THCR), which filed for bankruptcy in 2004 with $1.8span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanbillion in debt, filing again for bankruptcy five years later with $50span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion in assets and $500span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion in debt. The restructuring ultimately left Trump with 10% ownership in the Trump Taj Mahal and other Trump casino id="cite_ref-McQuade16Aug_126-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-McQuade16Aug-126"[125]/a/sup Trump served as chairman of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Public company" href=" wiki/Public_company"publicly-traded/a THCR organization, which was renamed Trump Entertainment Resorts, from mid-1995 until early 2009, and served as CEO from mid-2000 to id="cite_ref-Tully10Mar_127-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Tully10Mar-127"[126]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"During the 1990s, Trump's casino ventures faced competition from the Native-American owned Foxwoods casino in Connecticut. In 1993, Trump made controversial comments in his testimony to a Congressional committee, famously stating that the casino owners did not look like real id="cite_ref-128" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-128"[127]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-129" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-129"[128]/a/sup But despite that well-publicized quote which related to the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Mashantucket Pequot Tribe" href=" wiki/Mashantucket_Pequot_Tribe"Mashantucket Pequot Tribe/a, Trump became a key investor who backed the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Eastern Pequot Tribal Nation" href=" wiki/Eastern_Pequot_Tribal_Nation"Paucatuck Eastern Pequots/a who were seeking state id="cite_ref-130" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-130"[129]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Legal_affairs" class="mw-headline"Legal affairs/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Legal affairs of Donald Trump" href=" wiki/Legal_affairs_of_Donald_Trump"Legal affairs of Donald Trump/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As of 2016, Trump and his businesses had been involved in more than 3,500 state and federal legal actions. Trump or one of his companies was the plaintiff in 1,900 cases and the defendant in 1,450. As plaintiff, more than half have been against gamblers at his a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Casino" href=" wiki/Casino"casinos/a who had failed to pay off their debts. As a defendant, the most common type involved personal injury cases at his hotels. In cases where there was a clear resolution, Trump's side won 451 times and lost id="cite_ref-USATodayAnalysis_131-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-USATodayAnalysis-131"[130]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-132" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-132"[131]/a/sup/p  
h4 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Business_bankruptcies" class="mw-headline"Business bankruptcies/span/h4  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump has never filed for a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Personal bankruptcy" href=" wiki/Personal_bankruptcy"personal bankruptcy/a, but his hotel and casino businesses have been declared a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Chapter 11 bankruptcy" href=" wiki/Chapter_11_bankruptcy"bankrupt/a six times between 1991 and 2009 in order to re-negotiate debt with banks and owners of stock and id="cite_ref-133" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-133"[132]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-134" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-134"[133]/a/sup Because the businesses used a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Chapter 11 bankruptcy" href=" wiki/Chapter_11_bankruptcy"Chapter 11 bankruptcy/a, they were allowed to operate while negotiations proceeded. Trump was quoted by emNewsweek/em in 2011 saying, "I do play with the bankruptcy laws – they're very good for me" as a tool for trimming id="cite_ref-publicintegrity1_135-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-publicintegrity1-135"[134]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-136" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-136"[135]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The six bankruptcies were the result of over-leveraged hotel and casino businesses in Atlantic City and New York: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Taj Mahal" href=" wiki/Trump_Taj_Mahal"Trump Taj Mahal/a (1991), a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Plaza Hotel and Casino" href=" wiki/Trump_Plaza_Hotel_and_Casino"Trump Plaza Hotel and Casino/a (1992), a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Plaza Hotel" href=" wiki/Plaza_Hotel"Plaza Hotel/a (1992), a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Castle Hotel and Casino" href=" wiki/Trump_Castle_Hotel_and_Casino"Trump Castle Hotel and Casino/a (1992), Trump Hotels and Casino Resorts (2004), and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Entertainment Resorts" href=" wiki/Trump_Entertainment_Resorts"Trump Entertainment Resorts/a (2009).sup id="cite_ref-six_137-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-six-137"[136]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-forbes-bankruptcy_138-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-forbes-bankruptcy-138"[137]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-139" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-139"[138]/a/sup Trump said, "I've used the laws of this country to pare debt ... We'll have the company. We'll throw it into a chapter. We'll negotiate with the banks. We'll make a fantastic deal. You know, it's like on emThe Apprentice/em. It's not personal. It's just business."sup id="cite_ref-abc_123-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-abc-123"[122]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A 2016 analysis of Trump's business career by ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Economist" href=" wiki/The_Economist"The Economist/a/em concluded that his "… performance [from 1985 to 2016] has been mediocre compared with the stock market and property in New York", noting both his successes and id="cite_ref-econ_From_140-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-econ_From-140"[139]/a/sup A subsequent analysis by ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Washington Post" href=" wiki/The_Washington_Post"The Washington Post/a/em concluded that "Trump is a mix of braggadocio, business failures, and real success."sup id="cite_ref-141" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-141"[140]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="More_buildings_in_New_York_and_worldwide" class="mw-headline"More buildings in New York and worldwide/span/h3  
div class="thumb tright" style="clear: right; float: right; margin: 0.5em 0px 1.3em 1.4em; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 172px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel and Tower (Vancouver)" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_and_Tower_(Vancouver)"Trump International Hotel and Tower in Vancouver/a/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 1996, Trump acquired a vacant seventy-story a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Skyscraper" href=" wiki/Skyscraper"skyscraper/a on Wall Street—the former a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Bank of Manhattan Trust Building" href=" wiki/Bank_of_Manhattan_Trust_Building"Bank of Manhattan Trust Building/a—which had briefly been the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="List of tallest buildings" href=" wiki/List_of_tallest_buildings"tallest building in the world/a when it was completed in 1930. After an extensive renovation, the high-rise was renamed the Trump Building at a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="40 Wall Street" href=" wiki/40_Wall_Street"40 Wall id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEWooten200981-82_142-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEWooten200981-82-142"[141]/a/sup After his father died in 1999, Trump and his siblings received equal portionssup class="noprint Inline-Template" style="line-height: 1; font-size: 11.2px; white-space: nowrap;"[ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Wikipedia:Verifiability" href=" wiki/Wikipedia:Verifiability"span title="The material near this tag failed verification of its source citation(s). (January 2017)"not in citation given/span/a/em]/sup of his father's estate valued at $250–300 id="cite_ref-Rozhon26June_143-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Rozhon26June-143"[142]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 2001, Trump completed a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump World Tower" href=" wiki/Trump_World_Tower"Trump World Tower/a, a 72-story residential tower across from the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="United Nations Headquarters" href=" wiki/United_Nations_Headquarters"United Nations id="cite_ref-Emporis_144-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Emporis-144"[143]/a/sup Trump also began construction on a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Place" href=" wiki/Trump_Place"Trump Place/a, a multi-building development along the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Hudson River" href=" wiki/Hudson_River"Hudson River/a. He continued to own commercial space in a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel and Tower (New York)" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_and_Tower_(New_York)"Trump International Hotel and Tower/a, a 44-story mixed-use (hotel and condominium) tower on a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Columbus Circle" href=" wiki/Columbus_Circle"Columbus Circle/a which he acquired in 1996,sup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEWooten2009108_145-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEWooten2009108-145"[144]/a/sup and also continued to own millions of square feet of other prime a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Manhattan" href=" wiki/Manhattan"Manhattan/a real id="cite_ref-146" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-146"[145]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump acquired the former Hotel Delmonico in Manhattan in 2002. It was re-opened with 35 stories of luxury condominiums in 2004 as the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Park Avenue" href=" wiki/Trump_Park_Avenue"Trump Park id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEWooten200986-87_147-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEWooten200986-87-147"[146]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Most recently, The Trump Organization has expanded its footprint beyond the United States, with the co-development and management of a class="mw-redirect mw-disambig" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel and Tower (disambiguation)" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_and_Tower_(disambiguation)"hotel towers/a in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel and Tower (Chicago)" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_and_Tower_(Chicago)"Chicago/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel and Tower (Honolulu)" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_and_Tower_(Honolulu)"Honolulu/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel Las Vegas" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_Las_Vegas"Las Vegas/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel and Tower (New York City)" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_and_Tower_(New_York_City)"New York City/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Old Post Office Pavilion" href=" wiki/Old_Post_Office_Pavilion"Washington D.C./a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Ocean Club International Hotel and Tower" href=" wiki/Trump_Ocean_Club_International_Hotel_and_Tower"Panama City/a, Rio de Janeiro, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel and Tower (Toronto)" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_and_Tower_(Toronto)"Toronto/a, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel and Tower (Vancouver)" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_and_Tower_(Vancouver)"Vancouver/a./p  
h4 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 14px; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Ties_to_Russia" class="mw-headline"Ties to Russia/span/h4  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Business projects of Donald Trump in Russia" href=" wiki/Business_projects_of_Donald_Trump_in_Russia"Business projects of Donald Trump in Russia/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump has pursued business deals in Russia since 1987, although his real estate projects there never materialized. In 1996, Trump filed a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trademark" href=" wiki/Trademark"trademark/a applications for potential Russian a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Real estate development" href=" wiki/Real_estate_development"real estate development/a id="cite_ref-many_148-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-many-148"[147]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-check_149-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-check-149"[148]/a/sup Along with his partners and children, Trump visited a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Moscow" href=" wiki/Moscow"Moscow/a several times, connecting with a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Real estate development" href=" wiki/Real_estate_development"developers/a and a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Government official" href=" wiki/Government_official"government officials/a to explore a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Joint venture" href=" wiki/Joint_venture"joint venture/a id="cite_ref-Meagan_150-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Meagan-150"[149]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-Dorrel_151-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Dorrel-151"[150]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-abcnews_152-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-abcnews-152"[151]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-thursday_153-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-thursday-153"[152]/a/sup However, some of his real estate developments outside Russia have received a large part of their financing from private Russian investors, sometimes referred to as "a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Russian oligarch" href=" wiki/Russian_oligarch"oligarchs/a". In 2008 his son a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Donald Trump Jr." href=" wiki/Donald_Trump_Jr."Donald Trump Jr./a said "Russians make up a pretty disproportionate cross-section of a lot of our assets" and "we see a lot of money pouring in from Russia."sup id="cite_ref-Black_154-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Black-154"[153]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-155" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-155"[154]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-156" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-156"[155]/a/sup Trump hosted the 2013 a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Miss Universe 2013" href=" wiki/Miss_Universe_2013"Miss Universe/a pageant in Moscow, in partnership with Russian billionaire a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Aras Agalarov" href=" wiki/Aras_Agalarov"Aras Agalarov/a, but, as of 2017, he has no known investments or businesses in id="cite_ref-Meagan_150-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Meagan-150"[149]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-abcnews_152-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-abcnews-152"[151]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Golf_courses" class="mw-headline"Golf courses/span/h3  
div class="thumb tright" style="clear: right; float: right; margin: 0.5em 0px 1.3em 1.4em; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 222px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Turnberry Hotel" href=" wiki/Turnberry_Hotel"Turnberry Hotel/a in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ayrshire" href=" wiki/Ayrshire"Ayrshire/a, Scotland/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Trump Organization operates many a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Golf course" href=" wiki/Golf_course"golf courses/a and resorts in the United States and around the world. According to ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Golfweek" href=" wiki/Golfweek"Golfweek/a/em, Trump owns or manages about 18 golf id="cite_ref-157" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-157"[156]/a/sup Trump's personal financial disclosure with the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Federal Elections Commission" href=" wiki/Federal_Elections_Commission"Federal Elections Commission/a stated that his golf and resort revenue for the year 2015 was roughly $382span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" id="cite_ref-Financial_2015_158-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Financial_2015-158"[157]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-159" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-159"[158]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 2006, Trump bought the Menie Estate in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Balmedie" href=" wiki/Balmedie"Balmedie/a, a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Aberdeenshire, Scotland" href=" wiki/Aberdeenshire,_Scotland"Aberdeenshire/a, Scotland and created a golf resort against the wishes of some local residentssup id="cite_ref-160" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-160"[159]/a/sup on an area designated as a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Site of Special Scientific Interest" href=" wiki/Site_of_Special_Scientific_Interest"Site of Special Scientific id="cite_ref-161" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-161"[160]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-162" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-162"[161]/a/sup A 2011 independent documentary, ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="You've Been Trumped" href=" wiki/You%27ve_Been_Trumped"You've Been Trumped/a/em, by British filmmaker a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Anthony S. Baxter" href=" wiki/Anthony_S._Baxter"Anthony S. Baxter/a, chronicled the golf resort's construction and the subsequent a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="NIMBY" href=" wiki/NIMBY"nimbyism/a struggles between the locals and id="cite_ref-163" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-163"[162]/a/sup Despite Trump's promises of 6,000 jobs, he stated in 2016 that the golf course has created only 200 id="cite_ref-164" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-164"[163]/a/sup In June 2015, Trump made an appeal objecting to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Aberdeen Bay Wind Farm" href=" wiki/Aberdeen_Bay_Wind_Farm"an offshore windfarm/a being built within sight of the golf course, which was a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Golf Club Scotland Ltd v The Scottish Ministers" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Golf_Club_Scotland_Ltd_v_The_Scottish_Ministers"dismissed/a by five justices at the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="UK Supreme Court" href=" wiki/UK_Supreme_Court"UK Supreme Court/a in December id="cite_ref-165" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-165"[164]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In April 2014, Trump purchased the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Turnberry (golf course)" href=" wiki/Turnberry_(golf_course)"Turnberry/a hotel and golf resort in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ayrshire" href=" wiki/Ayrshire"Ayrshire/a, Scotland, which hosted a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Open Championship" href=" wiki/The_Open_Championship"the Open Championship/a 4 times between 1977 and id="cite_ref-166" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-166"[165]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-167" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-167"[166]/a/sup After extensive renovations and a remodeling of the course by golf architect Martin Ebert, Turnberry was re-opened on June 24, id="cite_ref-168" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-168"[167]/a/sup/p  
h2 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span id="Side_ventures" class="mw-headline"Side ventures/span/h2  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Business career of Donald Trump" href=" wiki/Business_career_of_Donald_Trump"Business career of Donald Trump/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After Trump took charge of the family real estate firm in 1971 and renamed it a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Trump Organization" href=" wiki/The_Trump_Organization"The Trump Organization/a, he not only greatly expanded its real estate operations, but also ventured into numerous other business activities. The company eventually became the umbrella organization for several hundred individual business ventures and id="cite_ref-169" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-169"[168]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When Trump was elected president in November 2016, questions arose over how he would avoid conflicts of interest with his work in the White House and his business activities. At a press conference on January 10, 2017, Trump said that he and his daughter Ivanka would resign all roles with The Trump Organization, while his two oldest sons Don Jr. and Eric would run the business, together with Chief Financial Officer a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Allen Weisselberg" href=" wiki/Allen_Weisselberg"Allen id="cite_ref-170" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-170"[169]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump retained his financial stake in the id="cite_ref-171" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-171"[170]/a/sup His attorney Sherri Dillon said that before the January 20 inauguration, Trump would put those business assets into a trust, which would hire an ethics advisor and a compliance counsel. She added that the Trump Organization would not pursue any new foreign business deals, while continuing to pursue domestic id="cite_ref-172" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-172"[171]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Sports_events" class="mw-headline"Sports events/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Business career of Donald Trump" href=" wiki/Business_career_of_Donald_Trump#Professional_sports"Business career of Donald Trump § Professional sports/a/div  
div class="thumb tleft" style="float: left; clear: left; margin: 0.5em 1.4em 1.3em 0px; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 222px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
Trump at a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="New York Mets" href=" wiki/New_York_Mets"New York Mets/a home game in 2009/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In September 1983, Trump purchased the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="New Jersey Generals" href=" wiki/New_Jersey_Generals"New Jersey Generals/a—an a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="American Football" href=" wiki/American_Football"American Football/a team that played in the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="United States Football League" href=" wiki/United_States_Football_League"United States Football League/a—from oil magnate a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="J. Walter Duncan" href=" wiki/J._Walter_Duncan"J. Walter Duncan/a. The USFL played its first three seasons during the spring and summer, but Trump convinced the majority of the owners of other USFL teams to move the USFL's 1986 schedule to the fall. He argued that the new schedule would coincide with the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="National Football League" href=" wiki/National_Football_League"National Football League/a and would eventually force a merger with the NFL, thereby significantly increasing their id="cite_ref-173" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-173"[172]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After the 1985 season, the Generals merged with the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Houston Gamblers" href=" wiki/Houston_Gamblers"Houston Gamblers/a, but the organization experienced continuous financial difficulties. The USFL was down to just seven active franchises from a high of eighteen and was soon forced to fold, despite winning an a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Antitrust" href=" wiki/Antitrust"antitrust/aa style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="United States Football League" href=" wiki/United_States_Football_League#USFL_v._NFL_lawsuit"lawsuit against the id="cite_ref-Markazi_174-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Markazi-174"[173]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump remained involved with other sports after the Generals folded, operating golf courses in several id="cite_ref-Markazi_174-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Markazi-174"[173]/a/sup He also hosted several boxing matches in Atlantic City at the Trump Plaza, including a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Mike Tyson vs. Michael Spinks" href=" wiki/Mike_Tyson_vs._Michael_Spinks"Mike Tyson's 1988 fight/a against a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Michael Spinks" href=" wiki/Michael_Spinks"Michael Spinks/a, and at one time, acted as a financial advisor to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Mike Tyson" href=" wiki/Mike_Tyson" id="cite_ref-Markazi_174-2" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Markazi-174"[173]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-175" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-175"[174]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-176" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-176"[175]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 1989 and 1990, Trump lent his name to the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Tour de Trump" href=" wiki/Tour_de_Trump"Tour de Trump/a a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Cycling stage race" href=" wiki/Cycling_stage_race"cycling stage race/a, which was an attempt to create an American equivalent of European races such as the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Tour de France" href=" wiki/Tour_de_France"Tour de France/a or the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Giro d'Italia" href=" wiki/Giro_d%27Italia"Giro d'Italia/a. The inaugural race was controversial, and Trump withdrew his sponsorship after the second Tour de Trump in 1990, because his other business ventures were experiencing financial woes. The race continued for several more years as the Tour id="cite_ref-Hogan_177-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Hogan-177"[176]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-178" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-178"[177]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump submitted a a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Stalking horse bidder" href=" wiki/Stalking_horse_bidder"stalking-horse bid/a on the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Buffalo Bills" href=" wiki/Buffalo_Bills"Buffalo Bills/a when it came up for sale following a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ralph Wilson" href=" wiki/Ralph_Wilson"Ralph Wilson/a's death in 2014; he was ultimately outbid, as he expected, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Kim Pegula" href=" wiki/Kim_Pegula"Kim/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Terrence Pegula" href=" wiki/Terrence_Pegula"Terrence Pegula/a won the id="cite_ref-fewnew_179-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-fewnew-179"[178]/a/sup During his 2016 presidential run, he was critical of the NFL's a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Concussions in American football" href=" wiki/Concussions_in_American_football#Concussions_in_the_National_Football_League"updated concussion rules/a, complaining on the campaign trail that the game has been made "soft" and "weak", saying a concussion is just "a ding on the head." He accused referees of throwing a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Penalty flag" href=" wiki/Penalty_flag"penalty flags/a needlessly just to be seen on television "so their wives see them at home."sup id="cite_ref-180" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-180"[179]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Beauty_pageants" class="mw-headline"Beauty pageants/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Further information: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Miss USA" href=" wiki/Miss_USA"Miss USA/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Miss Universe" href=" wiki/Miss_Universe"Miss Universe/a, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Miss Teen USA" href=" wiki/Miss_Teen_USA"Miss Teen USA/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"From 1996 until 2015,sup id="cite_ref-pageantsaleWME_181-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-pageantsaleWME-181"[180]/a/sup Trump owned part or all of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Miss Universe" href=" wiki/Miss_Universe"Miss Universe/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Miss USA" href=" wiki/Miss_USA"Miss USA/a, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Miss Teen USA" href=" wiki/Miss_Teen_USA"Miss Teen USA/a beauty pageants. The Miss Universe pageant was founded in 1952 by the California clothing company Pacific id="cite_ref-182" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-182"[181]/a/sup Trump was dissatisfied with how a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="CBS" href=" wiki/CBS"CBS/a scheduled his pageants, and took both Miss Universe and Miss USA to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="NBC" href=" wiki/NBC"NBC/a in id="cite_ref-183" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-183"[182]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-184" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-184"[183]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 2015, NBC and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Univision" href=" wiki/Univision"Univision/a both ended their business relationships with the Miss Universe Organization after Trump's controversial 2015 presidential campaign remarks about Mexican illegal id="cite_ref-Tadena1_185-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Tadena1-185"[184]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-186" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-186"[185]/a/sup Trump subsequently filed a $500 million lawsuit against Univision, alleging a breach of contract and id="cite_ref-187" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-187"[186]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-188" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-188"[187]/a/sup The lawsuit was settled in February 2016, but terms of the settlement were not id="cite_ref-189" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-189"[188]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"On September 11, 2015, Trump announced that he had become the sole owner of the Miss Universe Organization by purchasing NBC's id="cite_ref-Corriston11Sept_190-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Corriston11Sept-190"[189]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-191" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-191"[190]/a/sup He sold his own interests in the pageant shortly afterwards to a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="William Morris Endeavor" href=" wiki/William_Morris_Endeavor"WME/a/a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="IMG (company)" href=" wiki/IMG_(company)" id="cite_ref-pageantsaleWME_181-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-pageantsaleWME-181"[180]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Model_management" class="mw-headline"Model management/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Model Management" href=" wiki/Trump_Model_Management"Trump Model Management/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 1999, Trump founded a modeling company, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Model Management" href=" wiki/Trump_Model_Management"Trump Model Management/a, which operates in the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="SoHo" href=" wiki/SoHo"SoHo/a neighborhood of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Lower Manhattan" href=" wiki/Lower_Manhattan"Lower id="cite_ref-192" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-192"[191]/a/sup Together with another Trump company, Trump Management Group LLC, Trump Model Management has brought nearly 250 foreign fashion models into the United States to work in the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Fashion industry" href=" wiki/Fashion_industry"fashion industry/a since id="cite_ref-193" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-193"[192]/a/sup In 2014, the company, along with its president Corrine Nicolas and other managers, were sued by one of the agency's former models, Alexia Palmer, alleging racketeering, breach of contract, mail fraud, and violating immigrant wage id="cite_ref-NYPost_models_194-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-NYPost_models-194"[193]/a/sup Palmer alleged that Trump Model Management promised to withhold only 20% of her net pay as agency expenses, but after charging her for "obscure expenses", ended up taking 80%.sup id="cite_ref-Memorandum_and_Order_195-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Memorandum_and_Order-195"[194]/a/sup The case was dismissed from a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="U.S. federal court" href=" wiki/U.S._federal_court"U.S. federal court/a in March 2016, in part because Palmer's immigration status, via H1-B visa sponsored by Trump, required labor complaints to be filed through a separate id="cite_ref-Memorandum_and_Order_195-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Memorandum_and_Order-195"[194]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-196" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-196"[195]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Trump_University" class="mw-headline"Trump University/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump University" href=" wiki/Trump_University"Trump University/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump University LLC was an American a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="For-profit education" href=" wiki/For-profit_education"for-profit education/a company that ran a real estate training program from 2005 until at least id="cite_ref-197" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-197"[196]/a/sup After multiple lawsuits, the business is now defunct. It was founded by Trump and his associates, Michael Sexton and Jonathan Spitalny, and offered courses, charging between $1,500 and $35,000 per id="cite_ref-vf_198-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-vf-198"[197]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-nyt511_199-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-nyt511-199"[198]/a/sup In 2005 the operation was notified by New York State authorities that its use of the word "university" violated state law, and after a second such notification in 2010, the name of the company was changed to the "Trump Entrepreneurial Institute".sup id="cite_ref-AppealsCourt2016_200-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-AppealsCourt2016-200"[199]/a/sup Trump was also found personally liable for failing to obtain a business license for the id="cite_ref-reuters.2014_201-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-reuters.2014-201"[200]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 2013, the State of New York filed a $40span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion civil suit alleging that Trump University made false claims and defrauded id="cite_ref-AppealsCourt2016_200-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-AppealsCourt2016-200"[199]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-202" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-202"[201]/a/sup In addition, two class-action civil lawsuits were filed in federal court relating to Trump University; they named Trump personally as well as his id="cite_ref-twofront_203-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-twofront-203"[202]/a/sup During the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Donald Trump presidential campaign, 2016" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump_presidential_campaign,_2016"presidential campaign/a, Trump repeatedly criticized Judge a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Gonzalo P. Curiel" href=" wiki/Gonzalo_P._Curiel"Gonzalo P. Curiel/a who oversaw those two cases, alleging bias because of his Mexican id="cite_ref-RappeportNYT_204-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-RappeportNYT-204"[203]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-Ford_205-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Ford-205"[204]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-Finnegan_206-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Finnegan-206"[205]/a/sup Trump later said that his concerns about Curiel's impartiality were not based upon ethnicity alone, but also upon rulings in the id="cite_ref-Jackson_207-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Jackson-207"[206]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-208" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-208"[207]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The emLow v. Trump/em case was set for trial on November 28, 2016 in San id="cite_ref-trialdate_209-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-trialdate-209"[208]/a/sup Shortly after Trump won the presidency, the parties agreed to a settlement of all three pending cases. In the settlement, Trump did not admit to any wrongdoing but agreed to pay a total of $25span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" id="cite_ref-210" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-210"[209]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-211" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-211"[210]/a/sup The litigants agreed to the settlement just an hour before a hearing regarding Trump's latest request to delay the trial until after the inauguration. Jason Forge, the attorney for the plaintiffs, said he "definitely detected a change of tone and change of approach" from the Trump representatives after the id="cite_ref-212" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-212"[211]/a/sup The settlement was called into question on March 6, 2017, when Sherri Simpson, a Florida bankruptcy lawyer and former Trump University student, filed an id="cite_ _213-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_ -213"[212]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Branding_and_licensing" class="mw-headline"Branding and licensing/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="List of things named after Donald Trump" href=" wiki/List_of_things_named_after_Donald_Trump"List of things named after Donald Trump/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump has marketed his name on a large number of building projects that are owned and operated by other people and companies, as well as licensing his name for various commercial products and services. In doing so, he achieved mixed success for himself, his partners, and investors in the id="cite_ref-Trumps_Hollywood_Star_214-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Trumps_Hollywood_Star-214"[213]/a/sup In 2011, ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Forbes" href=" wiki/Forbes"Forbes/a/emspan class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap; padding-left: 0.1em;"'/span financial experts estimated the value of the Trump a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Brand equity" href=" wiki/Brand_equity"brand/a at $200 million. Trump disputed this valuation, saying his brand was worth about $3 id="cite_ref-215" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-215"[214]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Because developers pay Trump to market their properties and to be the public face for their projects, some buildings that display his name are not owned or operated by id="cite_ref-Trump_on_Trump_216-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Trump_on_Trump-216"[215]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-Trump_on_Trump_216-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Trump_on_Trump-216"[215]/a/sup According to emForbes/em, this portion of Trump's empire, actually run by his children, is by far his most valuable, having a $562span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion valuation, with 33 licensing projects under development including seven a class="mw-redirect mw-disambig" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump International Hotel and Tower (disambiguation)" href=" wiki/Trump_International_Hotel_and_Tower_(disambiguation)"Trump International Hotel and Tower/a "condo hotels"./p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Properties to which Trump has a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Trump Organization" href=" wiki/The_Trump_Organization#Real_estate_licensing"licensed his name and image/a include two in Florida that have gone into id="cite_ref-Hiaasen11July_217-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Hiaasen11July-217"[216]/a/sup The Turkish owner of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump Towers Istanbul" href=" wiki/Trump_Towers_Istanbul"Trump Towers Istanbul/a, who pays Trump for the use of his name, was reported in December 2015 to be exploring legal means to dissociate the property after the candidate's call to temporarily ban Muslims from entering the United id="cite_ref-Reuters11Dec_218-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Reuters11Dec-218"[217]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Foundation" class="mw-headline"Foundation/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Donald J. Trump Foundation" href=" wiki/Donald_J._Trump_Foundation"Donald J. Trump Foundation/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Donald J. Trump Foundation is a U.S.-based a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Private foundation" href=" wiki/Private_foundation"private foundation/asup id="cite_ref-:0b_219-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-:0b-219"[218]/a/sup established in 1988 for the initial purpose of giving away proceeds from the book ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trump: The Art of the Deal" href=" wiki/Trump:_The_Art_of_the_Deal"Trump: The Art of the Deal/a/em by Trump and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Tony Schwartz (author)" href=" wiki/Tony_Schwartz_(author)"Tony id="cite_ref-220" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-220"[219]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-:1b_221-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-:1b-221"[220]/a/sup The foundation's funds have mostly come from donors other than Trump,sup id="cite_ref-WaPoMissing_222-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-WaPoMissing-222"[221]/a/sup who has not given personally to the charity since id="cite_ref-WaPoMissing_222-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-WaPoMissing-222"[221]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The foundation's tax returns show that it has given to health care and sports-related charities, as well as conservative id="cite_ref-223" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-223"[222]/a/sup In 2009, for example, the foundation gave $926,750 to about 40 groups, with the biggest donations going to the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Arnold Palmer Hospital for Children" href=" wiki/Arnold_Palmer_Hospital_for_Children#Arnold_Palmer_Medical_Center"Arnold Palmer Medical Center Foundation/a ($100,000), the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="New York–Presbyterian Hospital" href=" wiki/New_York%E2%80%93Presbyterian_Hospital"New York–Presbyterian Hospital/a ($125,000), the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Police Athletic League" href=" wiki/Police_Athletic_League"Police Athletic League/a ($156,000), and the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Clinton Foundation" href=" wiki/Clinton_Foundation"Clinton Foundation/a ($100,000).sup id="cite_ref-SearchingforEvid_224-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-SearchingforEvid-224"[223]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-225" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-225"[224]/a/sup From 2004 to 2014, the top donors to the foundation were a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Vince McMahon" href=" wiki/Vince_McMahon"Vince/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Linda McMahon" href=" wiki/Linda_McMahon"Linda McMahon/a of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WWE" href=" wiki/WWE"WWE/a, who donated $5 million to the foundation after Trump appeared at a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WrestleMania" href=" wiki/WrestleMania"WrestleMania/a in id="cite_ref-WaPoMissing_222-2" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-WaPoMissing-222"[221]/a/sup Linda McMahon later became Administrator of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Small Business Administration" href=" wiki/Small_Business_Administration"Small Business id="cite_ref-226" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-226"[225]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 2016, investigations by emThe Washington Post/em uncovered several potential legal and ethical violations conducted by the charity, including alleged a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Self-dealing" href=" wiki/Self-dealing"self-dealing/a and possible tax id="cite_ref-227" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-227"[226]/a/sup After beginning an investigation into the foundation, the a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="New York State Attorney General" href=" wiki/New_York_State_Attorney_General"New York State Attorney General/a's office notified the Trump Foundation that it was allegedly in violation of New York laws regarding charities, and ordered it to immediately cease its fundraising activities in New id="cite_ref-hit_228-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-hit-228"[227]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-229" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-229"[228]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-230" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-230"[229]/a/sup A Trump spokesman called the investigation a "partisan hit job".sup id="cite_ref-hit_228-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-hit-228"[227]/a/sup In response to mounting complaints, Trump's team announced in late December 2016 that the Trump Foundation would be dissolved to remove "even the appearance of any conflict with [his] role as President."sup id="cite_ref-231" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-231"[230]/a/sup/p  
h2 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span id="Media_career" class="mw-headline"Media career/span/h2  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Further information: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Donald Trump in popular culture" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump_in_popular_culture"Donald Trump in popular culture/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Filmography of Donald Trump" href=" wiki/Filmography_of_Donald_Trump"Filmography of Donald Trump/a, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Donald Trump in music" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump_in_music"Donald Trump in music/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump has twice been nominated for an a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Emmy Award" href=" wiki/Emmy_Award"Emmy Award/a and has made a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Donald Trump filmography" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump_filmography"cameo appearances/a in 12 films and 14 television id="cite_ref-232" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-232"[231]/a/sup He has also played an oil tycoon in ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Little Rascals (film)" href=" wiki/The_Little_Rascals_(film)"The Little Rascals/a/em. Trump is a member of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Screen Actors Guild" href=" wiki/Screen_Actors_Guild"Screen Actors Guild/a and receives an annual pension of more than $110, id="cite_ref-233" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-233"[232]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-234" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-234"[233]/a/sup He has been the subject of comedians, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Flash animation" href=" wiki/Flash_animation"flash cartoon/a artists, and online caricature artists. Trump also had his own daily a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Talk radio" href=" wiki/Talk_radio"talk radio/a program called ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Trumped!" href=" wiki/Trumped!"Trumped!/a/emsup id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEPayment200785_235-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEPayment200785-235"[234]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-236" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-236"[235]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-237" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-237"[236]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="The_Apprentice" class="mw-headline"emThe Apprentice/em/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main articles: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Apprentice (U.S. TV series)" href=" wiki/The_Apprentice_(U.S._TV_series)"The Apprentice (U.S. TV series)/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Apprentice (TV series)" href=" wiki/The_Apprentice_(TV_series)"The Apprentice (TV series)/a/div  
div class="thumb tright" style="clear: right; float: right; margin: 0.5em 0px 1.3em 1.4em; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 172px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
Trump posing with former NBA basketball player a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Dennis Rodman" href=" wiki/Dennis_Rodman"Dennis Rodman/a during Rodman's 2009 participation on ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Apprentice (U.S. TV series)" href=" wiki/The_Apprentice_(U.S._TV_series)"Celebrity Apprentice/a/em/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 2003, Trump became the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Executive producer" href=" wiki/Executive_producer"executive producer/a and host of the NBC a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Reality series" href=" wiki/Reality_series"reality show/a emThe Apprentice/em, in which a group of competitors battled for a high-level management job in one of Trump's commercial enterprises. Contestants were successively "a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Termination of employment" href=" wiki/Termination_of_employment"fired/a" and eliminated from the game. For the first year of the show, Trump earned $50,000 per episode (roughly $700,000 for the first season), but following the show's initial success, he was paid $1 million per id="cite_ref-238" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-238"[237]/a/sup In a July 2015 press release, Trump's campaign manager said that NBCUniversal had paid him $213,606,575 for his 14 seasons hosting the show,sup id="cite_ref-financial-pr_87-2" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-financial-pr-87"[86]/a/sup although the network did not verify the id="cite_ref-239" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-239"[238]/a/sup In 2007, Trump received a star on the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Hollywood Walk of Fame" href=" wiki/Hollywood_Walk_of_Fame"Hollywood Walk of Fame/a for his contribution to television on emThe id="cite_ref-Trumps_Hollywood_Star_214-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Trumps_Hollywood_Star-214"[213]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-fifteen_240-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-fifteen-240"[239]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Along with British TV producer a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Mark Burnett" href=" wiki/Mark_Burnett"Mark Burnett/a, Trump was hired as host of ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Celebrity Apprentice" href=" wiki/The_Celebrity_Apprentice"The Celebrity Apprentice/a/em, in which celebrities compete to win money for their charities. While Trump and Burnett co-produced the show, Trump stayed in the forefront, deciding winners and "firing" losers. International versions of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Apprentice (TV series)" href=" wiki/The_Apprentice_(TV_series)"emThe Apprentice/em franchise/a were co-produced by Burnett and Trump./p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"On February 16, 2015, NBC announced that they would be renewing emThe Apprentice/em for a 15th id="cite_ref-241" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-241"[240]/a/sup On February 27, Trump stated that he was "not ready" to sign on for another season because of the possibility of a presidential id="cite_ref-242" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-242"[241]/a/sup Despite this, on March 18, NBC announced they were going ahead with id="cite_ref-243" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-243"[242]/a/sup On June 29, after widespread negative reaction stemming from Trump's campaign announcement speech, NBC released a statement saying, "Due to the recent derogatory statements by Donald Trump regarding immigrants, NBCUniversal is ending its business relationship with Mr. Trump."sup id="cite_ref-244" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-244"[243]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After Trump's election campaign and presidential win led to his departure from the program, actor and former a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Governor of California" href=" wiki/Governor_of_California"California Governor/a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Arnold Schwarzenegger" href=" wiki/Arnold_Schwarzenegger"Arnold Schwarzenegger/a replaced Trump as host for the fifteenth id="cite_ref-245" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-245"[244]/a/sup Trump is still credited as an executive producer for the id="cite_ref-246" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-246"[245]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Professional_wrestling" class="mw-headline"Professional wrestling/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump is a a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="World Wrestling Entertainment" href=" wiki/World_Wrestling_Entertainment"World Wrestling Entertainment/a fan and a friend of WWE chairman a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Vince McMahon" href=" wiki/Vince_McMahon"Vince McMahon/a. In 1988–89 Trump hosted a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WrestleMania IV" href=" wiki/WrestleMania_IV"WrestleMania IV/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WrestleMania V" href=" wiki/WrestleMania_V"V/a at a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Boardwalk Hall" href=" wiki/Boardwalk_Hall"Boardwalk Hall/a (dubbed "Trump Plaza" for storyline purposes) and has been an active participant in several of the id="cite_ref-wwebio_247-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-wwebio-247"[246]/a/sup He also appeared in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WrestleMania VII" href=" wiki/WrestleMania_VII"WrestleMania VII/a, and was interviewed ringside at a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WrestleMania XX" href=" wiki/WrestleMania_XX"WrestleMania id="cite_ref-248" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-248"[247]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump appeared at a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WrestleMania 23" href=" wiki/WrestleMania_23"WrestleMania 23/a in a match called "The Battle of the Billionaires".sup id="cite_ref-wwebio_247-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-wwebio-247"[246]/a/sup He was in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Bobby Lashley" href=" wiki/Bobby_Lashley"Bobby Lashley/a's corner, while Vince McMahon was in the corner of Lashley's opponent a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Umaga (wrestler)" href=" wiki/Umaga_(wrestler)"Umaga/a, with a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Stone Cold Steve Austin" href=" wiki/Stone_Cold_Steve_Austin"Stone Cold Steve Austin/a as the special guest id="cite_ref-wwebio_247-2" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-wwebio-247"[246]/a/sup The terms of the match were that either Trump or McMahon would have their head shaved if their competitor id="cite_ref-wwebio_247-3" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-wwebio-247"[246]/a/sup Lashley won the match, and so McMahon was shaved id="cite_ref-wwebio_247-4" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-wwebio-247"[246]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"On June 15, 2009, McMahon announced as a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Kayfabe" href=" wiki/Kayfabe"part of a storyline/a on ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WWE Raw" href=" wiki/WWE_Raw"Monday Night Raw/a/em that he had "sold" the show to id="cite_ref-wwebio_247-5" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-wwebio-247"[246]/a/sup Appearing on screen, Trump declared that he would be at the following commercial-free episode in person and would give a full refund to the people who purchased tickets to the arena for that night's id="cite_ref-wwebio_247-6" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-wwebio-247"[246]/a/sup McMahon "bought back" emRaw/em the following week for twice the id="cite_ref-wwebio_247-7" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-wwebio-247"[246]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 2013, Trump was inducted into the celebrity wing of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WWE Hall of Fame" href=" wiki/WWE_Hall_of_Fame"WWE Hall of Fame/a at a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Madison Square Garden" href=" wiki/Madison_Square_Garden"Madison Square Garden/a for his contributions to the promotion. He made his sixth WrestleMania appearance the following night at a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="WrestleMania 29" href=" wiki/WrestleMania_29"WrestleMania id="cite_ref-249" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-249"[248]/a/sup/p  
h2 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span id="Political_career_up_to_2015" class="mw-headline"Political career up to 2015/span/h2  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Early_involvement_in_politics" class="mw-headline"Early involvement in politics/span/h3  
div class="thumb tright" style="clear: right; float: right; margin: 0.5em 0px 1.3em 1.4em; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 172px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
Trump's 1987 advertisement in a December edition of ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="The Boston Globe" href=" wiki/The_Boston_Globe"The Boston Globe/a/em, criticizing U.S. defense policy/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump first vaguely expressed interest in running for office in 1987, when he spent almost $100,000 to place full-page advertisements in several newspapers. In his view at that time, "America should stop paying to defend countries that can afford to defend themselves",sup id="cite_ref-250" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-250"[249]/a/sup and "should present Western Europe and Japan with a bill for America's efforts to safeguard the passage of oil tankers in the Persian Gulf."sup id="cite_ref-251" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-251"[250]/a/sup As of December 1988, Trump was the tenth most admired person in America according to a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Gallup (company)" href=" wiki/Gallup_(company)"Gallup/a id="cite_ref-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher20173_252-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-FOOTNOTEKranishFisher20173-252"[251]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-253" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-253"[252]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump considered running for president in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Republican Party presidential primaries, 1988" href=" wiki/Republican_Party_presidential_primaries,_1988"1988/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#2000_presidential_campaign"2000/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Republican Party presidential primaries, 2004" href=" wiki/Republican_Party_presidential_primaries,_2004"2004/a, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Republican Party presidential primaries, 2012" href=" wiki/Republican_Party_presidential_primaries,_2012"2012/a, and for a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Governor of New York" href=" wiki/Governor_of_New_York"Governor of New York/a in 2006 and 2014, but did not enter any of those id="cite_ref-254" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-254"[253]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-255" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-255"[254]/a/sup In February 2009, Trump appeared on the ema style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Late Show with David Letterman" href=" wiki/Late_Show_with_David_Letterman"Late Show with David Letterman/a/em, and spoke about the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Automotive industry crisis of 2008–10" href=" wiki/Automotive_industry_crisis_of_2008%E2%80%9310"automotive industry crisis of 2008–10/a. He said that "instead of asking for money", a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="General Motors" href=" wiki/General_Motors"General Motors/a "should go into bankruptcy and work that stuff out in a deal."sup id="cite_ref-256" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-256"[255]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump publicly speculated about seeking the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="United States presidential election, 2012" href=" wiki/United_States_presidential_election,_2012"2012/a Republican presidential nomination, and a emWall Street Journal/em / NBC News poll released in March 2011 found Trump leading among potential contenders; he was one point ahead of former Massachusetts Governor Mitt id="cite_ref-257" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-257"[256]/a/sup A emNewsweek/em poll conducted in February 2011 showed Trump within a few points of incumbent president Barack Obama, with many voters undecided in the November 2012 general election for president of the United id="cite_ref-258" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-258"[257]/a/sup A poll released in April 2011 by a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Public Policy Polling" href=" wiki/Public_Policy_Polling"Public Policy Polling/a showed Trump having a nine-point lead in a potential contest for the Republican nomination for president while he was still actively considering a id="cite_ref-259" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-259"[258]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-260" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-260"[259]/a/sup His moves were interpreted by some media as possible promotional tools for his reality show emThe id="cite_ref-cnnnotrunning_261-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-cnnnotrunning-261"[260]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-262" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-262"[261]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-263" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-263"[262]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump played a leading role in a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Barack Obama citizenship conspiracy theories" href=" wiki/Barack_Obama_citizenship_conspiracy_theories""birther" conspiracy theories/a that had been circulating since President a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Barack Obama" href=" wiki/Barack_Obama"Obama's/a 2008 presidential id="cite_ref-264" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-264"[263]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-265" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-265"[264]/a/supBeginning in March 2011, Trump publicly questioned Obama's citizenship and eligibility to serve as id="cite_ref-NYT2016_266-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-NYT2016-266"[265]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-nyt-drops_267-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-nyt-drops-267"[266]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-fc-birther_268-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-fc-birther-268"[267]/a/sup Although the Obama campaign had released a copy of the short-form birth certificate in 2008,sup id="cite_ref-269" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-269"[268]/a/sup Trump demanded to see the original "long-form" id="cite_ref-NYT2016_266-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-NYT2016-266"[265]/a/sup He mentioned having sent investigators to Hawaii to research the question, but he did not follow up with any id="cite_ref-NYT2016_266-2" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-NYT2016-266"[265]/a/sup He also repeated a debunked allegation that Obama's grandmother said she had witnessed his birth in id="cite_ref-270" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-270"[269]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-271" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-271"[270]/a/sup When the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="White House" href=" wiki/White_House"White House/a later released Obama's long-form birth certificate,sup id="cite_ref-released_272-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-released-272"[271]/a/sup Trump took credit for obtaining the document, saying "I hope it checks out."sup id="cite_ref-Madison27April_273-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Madison27April-273"[272]/a/sup His official biography mentions his purported role in forcing Obama's hand,sup id="cite_ref-274" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-274"[273]/a/sup and he has defended his pursuit of the issue when prompted, later saying that his promotion of the conspiracy made him "very popular".sup id="cite_ref-275" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-275"[274]/a/sup In 2011, Trump had called for Obama to release his student records, questioning whether his grades warranted entry into an a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ivy League" href=" wiki/Ivy_League"Ivy League/a id="cite_ref-276" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-276"[275]/a/sup When asked in 2015 whether he believed Obama was born in the United States, Trump said he did not want to discuss the matter id="cite_ref-Lee9July_277-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Lee9July-277"[276]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-278" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-278"[277]/a/sup In September 2016, Trump publicly acknowledged that Obama was born in the U.S., and said that the rumors had been started by a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Hillary Clinton" href=" wiki/Hillary_Clinton"Hillary Clinton/a during her a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Hillary Clinton presidential campaign, 2008" href=" wiki/Hillary_Clinton_presidential_campaign,_2008"2008 presidential id="cite_ref-nyt-drops_267-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-nyt-drops-267"[266]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-279" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-279"[278]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-280" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-280"[279]/a/sup/p  
div class="thumb tleft" style="float: left; clear: left; margin: 0.5em 1.4em 1.3em 0px; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 222px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
Trump speaking at the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Conservative Political Action Conference" href=" wiki/Conservative_Political_Action_Conference"Conservative Political Action Conference/a in 2011/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump made his first speaking appearance at the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Conservative Political Action Conference" href=" wiki/Conservative_Political_Action_Conference"Conservative Political Action Conference/a (CPAC) in February 2011. His appearance at CPAC was organized by a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="GOProud" href=" wiki/GOProud"GOProud/a, an a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="LGBT conservatism" href=" wiki/LGBT_conservatism"LGBT conservative/a organization, in conjunction with GOProud supporter a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Roger Stone" href=" wiki/Roger_Stone"Roger Stone/a, who was close with Trump. GOProud pushed for a write-in campaign for Trump at CPAC's presidential straw poll. The 2011 CPAC speech Trump gave is credited for helping kick-start his political career within the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Republican Party (United States)" href=" wiki/Republican_Party_(United_States)"Republican id="cite_ref-281" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-281"[280]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-282" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-282"[281]/a/sup a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Christopher R. Barron" href=" wiki/Christopher_R._Barron"Christopher R. Barron/a, co-founder of GOProud, would later endorse Trump's 2016 presidential campaign, and launch "LGBT for Trump", a political campaign with the goal of encouraging a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="LGBT" href=" wiki/LGBT"lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender/a (LGBT) people to support id="cite_ref-283" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-283"[282]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Republican Party presidential primaries, 2012" href=" wiki/Republican_Party_presidential_primaries,_2012"2012 Republican primaries/a, Trump generally had polled at or below 17 percent among the crowded field of possible id="cite_ref-Cunion_284-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Cunion-284"[283]/a/supOn May 16, 2011, Trump announced he would not run for president in the 2012 election, while also saying he would have become the President of the United States, had he id="cite_ref-cnnnotrunning_261-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-cnnnotrunning-261"[260]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 2013, Trump was a featured speaker at the Conservative Political Action Conference (CPAC).sup id="cite_ref-CPAC1_285-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-CPAC1-285"[284]/a/sup During the lightly attended early-morning speech, Trump spoke out against illegal immigration, then-President Obama's "unprecedented media protection", and advised against harming Medicare, Medicaid and Social id="cite_ref-286" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-286"[285]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-287" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-287"[286]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Additionally, Trump spent over $1span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;" /spanmillion in 2013 to research a possible run for president of the United id="cite_ref-NYPost2016_288-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-NYPost2016-288"[287]/a/sup In October 2013, New York Republicans circulated a memo suggesting Trump should run for governor of the state in 2014 against a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Andrew Cuomo" href=" wiki/Andrew_Cuomo"Andrew Cuomo/a. In response to the memo, Trump said that while New York had problems and that its taxes were too high, running for governor was not of great interest to id="cite_ref-289" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-289"[288]/a/sup In January 2014, Trump made statements denying a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Global warming" href=" wiki/Global_warming"climate change/a that were discordant with the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Scientific opinion on climate change" href=" wiki/Scientific_opinion_on_climate_change"opinion of the scientific id="cite_ref-290" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-290"[289]/a/sup A February 2014 Quinnipiac poll had shown Trump losing to the more popular Cuomo by 37 points in a hypothetical id="cite_ref-291" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-291"[290]/a/sup In February 2015, Trump told NBC that he was not prepared to sign on for another season of emThe Apprentice/em, as he mulled his political id="cite_ref-Feely1_292-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-Feely1-292"[291]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="2000_presidential_campaign" class="mw-headline"2000 presidential campaign/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Main article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Donald Trump presidential campaign, 2000" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump_presidential_campaign,_2000"Donald Trump presidential campaign, 2000/a/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 1999, Trump filed an a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Exploratory committee" href=" wiki/Exploratory_committee"exploratory committee/a to seek the presidential nomination of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Reform Party of the United States of America" href=" wiki/Reform_Party_of_the_United_States_of_America"Reform Party/a in id="cite_ _293-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_ -293"[292]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-294" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-294"[293]/a/sup A July 1999 poll matching him against likely Republican nominee a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="George W. Bush" href=" wiki/George_W._Bush"George W. Bush/a and likely Democratic nominee a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Al Gore" href=" wiki/Al_Gore"Al Gore/a showed Trump with seven percent id="cite_ref-295" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-295"[294]/a/sup Trump eventually dropped out of the race due to party infighting, but still won the party's California and Michigan primaries after doing id="cite_ref-296" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-296"[295]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-297" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-297"[296]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-298" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-298"[297]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-299" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-299"[298]/a/sup/p  
h3 style="background-image: none; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6; font-family: sans-serif;"span id="Political_affiliations" class="mw-headline"Political affiliations/span/h3  
div class="thumb tright" style="clear: right; float: right; margin: 0.5em 0px 1.3em 1.4em; width: auto; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div class="thumbinner" style="min-width: 100px; border: 1px solid #c8ccd1; padding: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; font-size: 13.16px; text-align: center; overflow: hidden; width: 222px;"  
div class="thumbcaption" style="border: 0px; line-height: 1.4em; padding: 3px; font-size: 12.3704px; text-align: left;"  
div class="magnify" style="float: right; margin-left: 3px; margin-right: 0px;" /div  
Trump meets with President a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Ronald Reagan" href=" wiki/Ronald_Reagan"Ronald Reagan/a at a 1987 White House reception, 30 years before taking office/div  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trump's political party affiliation has changed numerous times over the years. Trump was a Democrat prior to id="cite_ref-TrumpDem87_300-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-TrumpDem87-300"[299]/a/sup In 1987, Trump registered as a Republican in id="cite_ref-PolitiFact. .15_301-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_note-PolitiFact. .15-301"[300]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"In 1999, Trump switched to the Reform Party and ran a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Donald Trump presidential campaign, 2000" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump_presidential_campaign,_2000"presidential exploratory campaign/a for its nomination. After his run, Trump left the party in 2001, ostensibly due to the involvement of a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="David Duke" href=" wiki/David_Duke"David Duke/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Pat Buchanan" href=" wiki/Pat_Buchanan"Pat Buchanan/a, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="Lenora Fulani" href=" wiki/Lenora_Fulani"Lenora id="cite_ _293-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" href=" wiki/Donald_Trump#cite_ -293"[292]/a/sup/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit; color: #222222; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"From 2001 to 2008, Trump identified as a Democrat, but in 2008, he endorsed Republican a style="color: #0b0080; background: none;" title="John McCain" href=" wiki/John_McCain"John Mc/a/p 


End file.
